<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solace after Ruins by I_brought_the_hatred</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196572">Solace after Ruins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_brought_the_hatred/pseuds/I_brought_the_hatred'>I_brought_the_hatred</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_brought_the_hatred/pseuds/I_brought_the_hatred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was the start of her journey, her journey to adulthood. A path that has to be taken by everyone, but a difficult one indeed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Purple Hyacinth Pandemic Series!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Solace after Ruins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lauren stands in shock as she witnesses the train station turning into a wasteland in front of her innocent eyes. Without realizing it, her tiny legs start to move, faster and faster the more she tries to process what just happened. At this point, Lauren was sprinting, as fast as she could. Trying to get as far away from the debris as possible, her sprained ankle only slowing her down.</p>
<p>Tears streamed down her youthful face, staining it with the hard cruelty of the real world. Her back was scorching from the flames radiating off of the train station. She shrieked in pain when she almost tripped over part of a shattered window. Her cries could be heard from miles away, as she blindly stumbled towards a familiar house.</p>
<p>Lauren pounded on the door, about to break it out of desperation. Once the door was opened, a middle aged couple stood there, looking scared out of their mind. They took a quick look behind her, before snatching her in and slamming the door shut.</p>
<p>The man asked if she was okay, she nodded, the last of her energy draining as her tears dripped to the floor boards. The man left her side to grab a first aid kit, without his support, she almost passed out. Luckily, the woman caught her just before she could fall off of balance.</p>
<p>The woman held Lauren in her arms as her eyes started to shut. Just before they fully shut, Lauren saw a girl around her age exit from a room. she thought her face was familiar, though she couldn’t put her finger to it. She saw the girl’s doll hit the floor before her hands shot up to cover her face, her crown of blue hair slipping past her shoulders.</p>
<p>The name “Kym” came from her memory, and she smiled at the thought. She could hear a faint sound of sobbing, as she felt herself being carried off and placed on an unfamiliar bed. Her limp body twitching whenever they placed alcohol onto her scars. Clutching the sheets as they bandage her leg.</p>
<p>Her eyelids fluttered shut over her eyes, dry from the lack of moisture in them. Her throat felt scratchy, probably from all the screaming she had done. The last thing she heard was “You’re going to be okay Lauren” before her body was engulfed in melatonin.</p>
<hr/>
<p>She was light as a feather, stiff as a board. So close to death’s door, but still oh so far away. Her body, limp and almost lifeless, devoid of all movements but her breathing. </p>
<p>Lauren managed to open her eyes, taking shallow breaths, trying to sit up. Once she was up, she noticed Kym sitting at the edge of the bed, swinging her legs to the beat of a music box.She was looking at her weird as if Lauren had just sprouted two horns from her head. </p>
<p> “How are you feeling now?” Kym asked, the worried look still plastered to her face.Lauren took a second to consider her feelings, she could feel where her scars had been, but it felt less painful, now that it was treated correctly. “I’m okay.” Lauren said under her breath.</p>
<p>Kym nodded and said “Well that’s great and all, but I have some bad news for you, are you ready to hear it?” Lauren sighed, knowing that things were bound to get worse. She nodded, careful not to trigger her wounds. </p>
<p>Kym opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out, so she tried again. This time, she managed to say “I’m sorry Lauren but, your parents were found dead at the sight of a car accident.” </p>
<p>Lauren almost choked on her own saliva, she knew it was coming, but didn’t expect it to be so painful. She started to feel herself shake, her chest heaving faster than normal. She gulped down the tears and met Kym’s eyes. They held sympathy and slight pity, dread swirling in her irises.</p>
<p>Lauren grunted, feeling ashamed of herself for sending Dylan away, and not realizing the lies earlier. “Don’t feel pity for me Kym, I’m fine, it’ll take a while to get used to this, uncle Tristian might have to take me in, but at least I’ll be okay.” </p>
<p>Kym nodded, realizing that Lauren was stronger than she thought. Lauren didn’t seem like the same girl who laughed at the slightest attempt at a joke, and wouldn’t care whenever someone would lie to her. No, she seemed more grown now, more mature, more hurt.</p>
<p>Kym scooted closer to her, aware of her wounds. Her arm wrapped around her shoulder, pulling Lauren into her embrace. “It’s okay, you’ll get through this, and I’ll be there with you.” She said, gently caressing her back.</p>
<p>Lauren held Kym as well, letting the warmth of their hug submerge her. The pain slowly calmed to a simmer. She felt safe in Kym’s arms, so comfortable. Without realizing it, her eyes started to well up. Small droplets of her tears lightly fell onto Kym’s sleeves, as her hands cloaked around them tighter. </p>
<p>She wished to be comforted like this everyday, to not be judged for her silent cries. However, she knew that it wasn’t possible, so she took the time to appreciate Kym’s presence. Today was the start of her journey, her journey to adulthood. A path that has to be taken by everyone, but a difficult one indeed.</p>
<p>She knew that she wanted to be a police officer, but she didn’t want to do it alone. “Kym, will you be a police officer with me?” She paused, thinking about the offer, then hummed in agreement. “If you want me to.” Kym traced a hand to Lauren’s face, wiping her tears away. “We have a long time till then, you have to take care of yourself until that day comes.”</p>
<p>Lauren nodded, grateful to have a friend like Kym. She laid back down on the bed and listened to the sounds of police vehicles in the distance. Savoring the last of her youth, as the sun sank and their shadows stretched. “Thank you” she said, before drifting off back to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ty everyone for reading this, quarantine has been hell for me so writing this relieved me of some of the stress. This was inspired by an actual event where my friend’s dad passed away during social distancing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>